


Malos encuentros

by PauuFu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauuFu/pseuds/PauuFu
Summary: Cada vez que Mycroft veía a aquel chico, sus piernas se convertían en gelatina. Y siempre terminaba por hacer el ridículo





	Malos encuentros

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Mystrade. Un poquito (bastante) OoC
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos, a pesar de ser de dominio público, le pertenecerán siempre a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la versión moderna le pertenece a la BBC
> 
> Sin más les dejo leer. Que lo disfruten

Nuevamente había pasado, Mycroft había hecho el ridículo. Y estaba pensando seriamente cambiarse de escuela, de ciudad, incluso de país.

Es que cada vez que veía al capitán del equipo de su escuela, se quedaba embobado, algo totalmente inconcebible, el era Mycroft Holmes, no podía quedar embobado a causa de nada ni nadie.

Pero ese no era el verdadero problema, el problema era que la gran mayoría de las veces que lo miraba, él le devolvía la mirada, normalmente acompañada de una sonrisa y/o un guiño, provocando que el pelirrojo hubiese tenido más accidentes ese año que en toda su vida.

No importaba, normalmente eran tropiezos, golpes con algo, algunos cuantos choques con otras personas, pero nunca uno de esos accidentes lo había llevado la enfermería. Pero ahí estaba, acostado en una de las incomodas camas blancas, sin querer abrir los ojos, porque sabía quien estaba sentado en la silla junto a la cama.

Todo había iniciado cuando él (estúpido masoquista, no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza) había creído que sería buena idea darse un paseo por las canchas, quizás estudiar un rato en las gradas, aunque sabía que su vista se centraría más en cierto jugador de rugby que en sus libros.

Como siempre, a penas terminó la práctica, Mycroft se levantó reuniendo todo su material de estudio (el cual claramente estaba para aparentar) y comenzó a bajar las gradas

—¡Hey!— un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos de lo bien que se veía el chico que invadía su mente en su uniforme de rugby, y le hizo levantar la mirada.

El mismo chico se acercaba a él corriendo, moviendo su mano alzada frenéticamente. Mycroft miró a su alrededor, buscando otra persona a la cual estuviese dirigido el grito. Nadie. Eso quería decir...

Bajó las gradas con rapidez, estaba increíblemente nervioso, tanto que no se preocupó de pisar, y lo último que vio antes de caer fue la cara asustada del chico, que aumentó su velocidad para llegar a él lo antes posible.

Y ahora estaba acostado en una posición incómoda, pero no se quería mover por miedo a que su acompañante se diera cuenta de que estaba despierto.

Nunca había siquiera soñado con estar tan cerca, y ahora que lo estaba, no podía ni hablarle.

—¿Se supone que estás durmiendo?— la pregunta rompió el silencio sepulcral de la pequeña habitación y un ligero escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Mycroft al escuchar aquella profunda y atractiva voz — Se que llevas despierto un rato ¿te encuentras bien? Fue una caída muy fea.

Mycroft en serio quería responder, quería abrir los ojos y responderle a esa hermosa voz, pero solo de escucharla ya sentía que un sonrojo le invadía, no sabía que pasaría de verlo a la cara. Asintió con la cabeza, acomodándose en la cama en una mejor posición, dándole la espalda al otro chico. Quien al parecer no soportaba el silencio, porque a los 5 minutos de que este volviera a reinar en la habitación, volvió a hablar.

—¿Y como te llamas?— nuevamente Mycroft no podía emitir palabra, pero esto no desalentó al otro chico —Yo me llamo Greg, Greg Lestrade.

Al fin sabía su nombre, y era tan perfecto como él. Lentamente se giró y abrió los ojos encontrándose con un sonriente _Greg_

—Yo me... soy Mycroft Holmes— cierra los ojos, avergonzado, estar cerca de Greg lo ponía demasiado nervioso y afectaba hasta su manera de hablar

—¡Vaya!— exclamó Greg —es un nombre muy raro— comentó, ignorando por completo el error de Mycroft —. Me gusta.

Lo último añadido provocó que un color rojo intenso invadiera el rostro del pelirrojo, quien solo lo miró en silencio, sin saber que responder.

No hablaron mucho más, pero al menos sabían sus nombres y ambos tenían ganas de saber más, de conocerse mejor.

Luego de este encuentro siguieron muchos más, menos trágicos. Se conocieron, esa atracción fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en amor, hasta que decidieron dar el primer paso, se besaron en el parque que visitaban comúnmente, bajo un inmenso árbol, parecía una escena de película.

Aún años después, ese árbol sigue siendo visitado por ambos, juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre digo, ignoren el final, no se me dan para nada bien xD
> 
> Lo he escrito todo desde el móvil, pues estoy sin computadora, así que probablemente hayan unas cuantas faltas de ortografía y narración. Le he dado varias revisadas, pero se me pudieron escapar algunas cosas. Les agradecería mucho si me las hicieran saber
> 
> De todos modos espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poco.
> 
> ¡Besos!


End file.
